My Biggest Mistake
by alana94xx
Summary: It's all over.  Klaus is dead and gone.  So why has fate not brought Elena and Damon together already? *smut warning in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Prelude**

**EPOV.**

It's over. Klaus is gone. Everyone is safe.

The best thing about it all was that Elijah managed to keep his promise. He killed Klaus and he kept my family and all those I love stayed safe, but he also didn't mention in his agreement about keeping me safe. So naturally, after Klaus fed from me until my death I should have stayed dead. If it wasn't for Damon force feeding me his blood I would be.

Even though I have now been turned into a vampire, forced into an eternity of blood lusts and supernatural fears, I will still be eternally grateful to Damon. By going against my wishes to become a vampire, he allowed me to stay with the love of my life, Stefan Salvatore. It also meant that no one I loved needed to grieve of my death.

One week after I'd been turned into a vampire, Bonnie had agreed with Damon and Stefan that I had controlled my blood urges enough to have a daylight ring. This however didn't mean that I was allowed anywhere without a constant bodyguard. I usually chose Caroline as it meant that we could have girl talk. It seemed silly to want something so mundane in my new life when I could be travelling the world! But that's exactly the point.. I didn't get to finish high school, and even though I would never be ageing again, never growing old, never having kids, I still wanted a chance to finish something in my life the normal way. Well, as normal as my life could ever get.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, this is my first ever story and I would really appreciate reviews! This is not a one shot, there will be lots of DE stuff coming up in the next few chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV.**

It's been 6 months since Klaus died.

Caroline and I have been living in New York since that night. After we graduated from school, we could have stayed in Mystic Falls, but decided that we both needed a clean break. From everything and everyone we had known. We both wanted a fresh start in America's biggest city, "The Big Apple".

Caroline had been working towards party planning, but due to her being a vampire, she kept her business small, to avoid people realising that she never aged. I however, chose to become a writer. I felt that this was one of my biggest strengths, and it meant that I could do something that I loved, with minimal risk of people realising who I was. We worked hard during the week and partied even harder during the weekend. It always amazed people how we could spend a whole night out on the town drinking twice as much as adult men could handle, and still be able to function perfectly well the next day. We always said it's cause we'd had years of practice, but in truth, it was because it took us around five times as much alcohol to get us drunk enough for a hangover than it would take an average human. We loved our life. Caroline always seemed to have men running around after her, a new man every week. I on the other hand, didn't want anything to remind her of what she could have had before she'd left Mystic Falls for good. It was the single biggest mistake of my life. I always thought back to the day when everything in my life had been turned upside down.

_I had been lying right next to Klaus when I had started to die. I could remember having a flash back of all my favourite memories and then a montage of all my biggest regrets, and for some reason, Damon was at the top of the list for each. I remembered thinking how much Damon had been there for me, sometimes even more than Stefan, always putting my needs before his. It wasn't that Stefan hadn't been doing the same; he just never seemed to put as much passion into what he did for me than Damon did. So when I awoke, I wasn't at all surprised to feel my head on Damon's lap and him stroking my long brown hair lovingly, and Stefan sitting a few feet away leaning on a tree. When I finally stirred, Damon was the first to react._

"_Elena, you're alive!" Damon cried, as he hovered above me._

"_Damon I know!" I cried right back, crushing him into an embrace. Stefan looked heartbroken that I had chosen to hug Damon first whilst Bonnie and Elijah looked at our exchange with bemused looks on their faces. I pulled away from Damon, for some reason embarrassed to be hugging him with Stefan watching. I looked up to see Damon pouting at our loss of contact but said nothing about it. _

"_Elena, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Stefan asked. For some reason this really pissed me off. For fuck's safe I'm not THAT fragile! As if hearing my thoughts Damon turned to Stefan and shot him a vicious one liner._

"_Stefan, for fuck's sake, get your head out of the sand and realise that Elena isn't the poor girl you're acting like she is! She can fucking take care of herself" and then as if realising what he said, added "well apart from battling supernatural creatures such as ourselves". _

_Stefan actually had the nerve to look angry at his brother, when all he was doing was defending me. Just as it looked like he was about to say something rude I stepped in gleefully reminding them of our victory over Klaus and how it was stupid to have these petty arguments. Stefan looked at me and nodded, whilst Damon merely shrugged. _

"_Okay enough of this banter ladies" Elijah piped up, "Lets get you home Elena, it's been a long day and of course we need to complete your transformation". I had forgotten about that, but now that he mentioned it, my hand flew to my throat and I attempted to soothe the pain with slow strokes up and down my throat and jaw. _

_As soon as we got back to the boarding house, Caroline, Jeremy, Anna and Tyler were waiting anxiously for us. Jeremy was the first to embrace me. He had no idea what I was turning into and it took little effort for my fangs to start to slowly descend and the veins forming around my eyes. Luckily, Caroline had been watching our exchange and quickly pulled him away from me, whilst Damon grabbed onto my arms from behind. They all wanted me to be able to do this with some control, and they all knew how angry I'd be at them for allowing any harm coming to Jeremy. _

"_Elena! What the fuck?" was all Jeremy could say about my sudden outburst. Then after seeing my dishevelled appearance – chest heaving, breathing deeply, long brown hair messed up, dark black eyes, black veins all around them and long sharp fangs descending from my mouth, he finally realised. With what looked like a swift talking to himself, he turned to Stefan and told him than he wanted it to be his blood to help my transformation. I was only too happy to oblige to his request and went at him again. If it hadn't been for Damon holding my back, I may have lost my younger and only brother that night. _

_Stefan took hold of my shoulders, slyly pushing Damon away from me, and started walking me slowly towards Jeremy. I remember getting so anxious as I could almost feel his blood pumping through his veins. Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend of 4 months, took hold of Jeremy to prevent him from moving. Being a vampire of over 500 years, she had no problem controlling his movements and kept him perfectly still for me. I grabbed Jeremy's arm and slowly moved my mouth towards his neck. The first bite almost took my breath away. The blood was rich and sickly sweet against my dry and parched throat. The more I drank from him, the more if took away the dull ache, so I was not happy when Anna pulled Jeremy off me and swiftly took him up to one of the bedrooms to rest. If it hadn't been for Stefan holding my shoulders, Damon on my left and Caroline on my right, I would have fought tooth and nail to go up and finish him off. _

_Later that night, I had been sitting with Caroline in one of the spare bedrooms, just listening quietly, testing out my new skills at being a vampire. Even half a mile away from town, I could still hear the mindless chatter of people coming and going from work, the dogs barking and the birds singing, all the sounds flowing easily to my sensitive ears. It wasn't until Caroline had smacked my arm, had I realised that I had effectively tuned her out, something she had been teaching me to do for the past hour. She claimed it would help if I was ever stuck in a room full of people, such as the Grill, where after a while, the noise would become too much. I was surprised that it had been Caroline who offered to teach me this. She was a relatively new vampire, being turned by Katherine almost 6 months ago. As soon as Katherine had realised that Klaus was dead, she fled from Mystic Falls without so much as a goodbye. Stefan had been taking the news horribly, whilst Damon seemed to be gleeful about not having the bitch around, and I couldn't agree more. I hated her for what she did to Stefan and Damon, and I hated her even more for trying to take them away from me! Wait, I meant take Stefan away from me. I couldn't think of Damon like that. Sure I loved him, but not in the way that he wanted. I was well away for his feelings for me and it killed me that I couldn't reciprocate them, but I was with Stefan. _

_So when I heard the commotion downstairs, Caroline and I immediately flashed downstairs. In less than a second I had realised what had been happening. Damon had Katherine pinned to a wall whilst Stefan was trying desperately to rip him off of her, but was having no luck due to his "vegetarian diet". _

_I looked at Stefan angrily before shouting"Stefan get the fuck off Damon and help him stake the bitch!" Upon realising my arrival downstairs, Katherine turned her head to look at me. She swatted Damon away from her as if he was merely a fly and looked at me. She listened for a long time, before sneering at me._

"_So, finally, you're one of the clan Elena! It's about time. I always knew that the Salvatore's would want to keep a little version of me around while I'm gone". Stefan gasped, and Damon growled at her. I was more than a little confused by Stefan's reaction to what she said. He didn't seem sorry for me, only upset with Katherine, like he knew she could be better. Before I knew what was happening, Damon stood protectively in front of me, whilst Stefan grabbed Katherine by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. _

"_Take that back Katherine!" Stefan shouted into her face. Katherine merely smiled and placed her hang on his jaw. Almost reflexively, he leaned into her hand and smiled as she merely stroked his jaw lazily. I couldn't even react properly to what was going on in front of me. Stefan, MY BOYFRIEND, was being openly affectionate to his EX-GIRLFRIEND. It wasn't until Damon tried to move me away did I realise what Stefan was about to do. I had seen enough of the scene to see Stefan slowly lean towards Katherine, and for her to lick her lips and lean towards him. I was being pushed out of the room when I heard the unmistakeable moan from Stefan as he and Katherine started making out in the living room. I didn't know how to think or feel. I pushed past Damon and Caroline, and ran at Stefan. Because he was not expecting me, I managed to push him to the floor. I was blinded with rage and couldn't help the scream that came from my throat. Stefan looked horrified at my outburst. _

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK STEFAN? DO YOU NOT FUCKING LOVE ME OF SOMETHING YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him. He at least had the right to look sheepish. I interrupted him before he said anything._

"_Ohh, I get it. Now that Katherine suddenly wants you, you want her. So our love never meant a thing? You were only with me to pass the time so you could get Katherine out of Klaus's grasp once he was dead?" When he didn't say anything I let one lone tear trail down my cheek. I looked over at Katherine who actually looked a little taken aback by my outburst. "You can have him. You two fucking deserve each other" and with that I sped out of the house and into the woods. _

_I didn't want to see anyone after what happened. I wanted to be left alone. I had known that would never happen, as after a few minutes of sitting in the clearing by myself, I had heard someone walk up behind me. Before they had even got to me I knew who it was. I could smell his oakey, minty scent as he sat down next to me. I looked at him and smiled, as he put his arm around me in a comforting way. I leant my head on his shoulder as we both stared at the stars above us and took in the forest around us._

"_Damon, I don't know what to do." I finally said after what seemed like hours of silence. He looked at me, thoughtfully as though wanting to say something important. When it looked like he decided against it, I said something else._

"_I remember you know, what you said to me". He stayed quiet so I continued, speaking softer than before – "why did you do it? You know, compel me to forget? I'd still not know if I hadn't have become a vampire. So why did you feel the need to keep the fact that you l-"_

"_Stop.. Just stop." He whispered quietly. I looked at him, my heart practically melting at the expression on his face. All that was shown on his face, his expressions usually completely shielded, was a look of hurt and regret. I took his hand in mine and asked again, "Damon, why did you compel me to forget?"._

_He sighed and moved himself so that his legs were either side of me and leant me back against his chest. He crossed his arms over my torso, and I held them in place with my own hands. He was quiet for a long moment before finally saying "It's because I don't deserve you Elena. I never have and I doubt I ever will. It was the most selfish thing I could have said to you, what with you being with Stefan and all." My heart actually tightened a little at the mention of his name. "I felt he deserved you more than I ever would. But after witnessing tonight's turn of events, I don't think either Salvatore brother could ever deserve you. Elena, you deserve to be with someone that hasn't killed more people than he could count, but would still die trying to protect you. I am capable of one of those things, but I'm not able to erase my past." _

_I sat there stunned, before finally turning my face up to his and kissing him softly on the lips. He responded tenderly, cupping my neck with his right hand and holding his left arm across my body. "You do deserve me" I whispered against his ear, my hot breath tickling him. After a few moments, Damon responded with such passion, that I can still feel tingly thinking about it. I didn't want to lead him on, so I stopped the kiss and got up. With a "I'm sorry" glance down at Damon, I sped back to the boarding house, leaving him sitting there with a confused expression on his face._

_It took me a full 5 minutes to pack my bags. I realised that Stefan and Katherine had gone up to his room, and I didn't want to see that bastard ever again. I quickly scribbled a note to Damon, explaining how I couldn't start anything with him, how I needed time for my heart to heal. I sent a text to Caroline to meet me at the Grill with her bags packed. With all the drama that had been going on with her, Matt and Tyler, I knew she wanted to get away._

_I managed to get as far as the hallway before I felt Damon's presence behind me. He was holding the letter I had left on his bed in one hand, and his other had taken hold of my own hand. _

"_Please, Elena, please don't leave me like this, I am begging you" Damon pleaded, tears gathering in his eyes. I could only manage a apologetic "I'm sorry" before I turned around, pulling my hand from his and walked out the door. To be honest, I had expected Damon to really fight for me, to never let me go, so I did feel even more broken in my heart when he just let me walk away. _

_That night, Caroline and I had decided we wanted to live in New York for a while, so we both bought one way tickets, and for a long while, we never looked back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ahhh the second chapter is up on the same day as the first! Okay, hopefully the third chapter will be up tomorrow, but reviews may even get it up tonight!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**UPDATED! Well not really, I decided to finish this story here, hope you enjoy the last chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**EPOV.**

It had been a long time since I had thought of how Caroline and I had flew Mystic Falls. For the first few weeks in New York, we set about finding an apartment, looking for jobs and just enjoying our new life. Once the excitement had gone, we both fell into a routine, where we acted as though we didn't care about what had happened, but secretly, we were both hurting inside.

It wasn't until Bonnie showed up unexpected at our doorstep did we realise how depressing we had become. She called for an intervention for both of us. She dragged us into our own living room and set about cleaning up our apartment. Caroline and I looked at each other before Caroline asked,

"Erm Bonnie, not to sound rude or anything, but what the fuck are you doing here?" I couldn't help but smile at Caroline. Her method was always straight to the point, and I had to admit, it did help keep conversations flowing along nice and quick.

Bonnie just sat down opposite us and gave us both a look of despair and said "Look, I know both of you are mourning for different reasons but in the same way. You both loved too much, and once it became too much, you fled" She looked at Caroline first. "Caroline, both Matt and Tyler loved you very much, but because Tyler is a werewolf, you didn't feel it was safe to stay with him, and Matt doesn't know about anything supernatural, so instead of telling him, you ran, giving him no proper explanation". Caroline sighed and slouched against the sofa. All she could reply was "I know" and let a tear fall down her cheek. I took her hand in mine before Bonnie turned to me. "And you" she stated, looking at me with accusing eyes, "you let Katherine take away the love of your life, and when you found out that Damon loved you as much, if not more than Stefan loved you, instead of embracing your emotions and seeing what being with Damon would have been like, you ran". Bonnie shook her head sadly at me before continuing, "You know, I've never seen Damon so heartbroken or confused before. Stefan acted as though he didn't care about you, which we ALL know is a lie. As soon as you left, Stefan and Katherine announced they were back together and left to do some travelling. As for where he and Katherine are know, I couldn't tell you, but I do know it's somewhere in Europe. As for where Damon is, well I think you should find out for yourself..."

I looked at her quizzically, before feeling a rush of air behind me and the familiar oak and mint scent. I inhaled deeply before opening my eyes to look at who stood right in front of me. I started with the black polished boots he wore, my eyes travelling slowly up the black fitted jeans. My eyes rested a split second too long at the package that was confined in those jeans, but I forced my gaze upwards. I followed the black t-shirt upwards to finally gaze at his handsome face and outstanding torso. I was met with the image of, in my opinion, the image of a Greek God. The chiselled jaw, the rough stubble, the strong, muscled arms concealed under the tightly fitted shirt, showing his skinny waist, with perfect abs. I could already feel myself becoming aroused and if already smelling it, he looked at me with a knowing smirk. What really made my breath catch in my throat were the two eyes gazing at me. The two bright blue ocean pools were filled with love and lust. That didn't last long. As if realising what had happened between us, his expression completely changed and he just stared at me, not with anger, more with disappointment and confusion.

And then, like the idiot I have been known to be, I just looked at him, realised I had no witty remark or funny chat up line to say to him, just stated the most obvious and first question that came to mind, "Damon, what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

I must had stood in the hallway watching the door for hours, before finally realising that Elena, the woman I had loved so much, had really left. I refused to believe that she had left because of me, that is the only reason why I let her go. I didn't believe that it would be months before I even heard a whisper of her where bouts. The only reason I found out was because I had heard Bonnie on the phone to her. I had been sitting on my usual stool at the bar of the Grill, when I had heard Bonnie answer her phone excitedly. Even through all the noise in the bar, I could hear her voice perfectly, practically singing out to me. Without rousing suspicion, I walked towards Bonnie's booth slowly, aching to hear her voice even more. I heard Elena and Caroline answering Bonnie's questions about their jobs and their social lives. My jaw tightened when I heard Caroline's latest conquest and my heart actually broke, expecting to hear who Elena had been having a "good time" with lately. I smirked when I realised that Elena hadn't been seeing anyone since she'd left. My heard felt as though it was going to burst when I heard Elena asking about me. With a quick look around, Bonnie decided she couldn't see me and answered her. I didn't even hear what she had to say, all I could think about what that Elena still thought and asked after me. It gave me hope, after such a long time believing she never cared about my love for her. As soon as Bonnie was off the phone, I sat down in her booth.

"Er, hi Damon? Can I help you?" Bonnie asked me quickly. Ever since Klaus had been staked by Elijah, she had been less wary of me, but she hadn't forgiven me completely for what I had done. She still believed she had to protect the town from any new or old vampires threatening to upset the balance between natural and supernatural elements going on under the townspeople's noses. However, she did become a friend to me, and she helped me through my grief when Elena had left. We weren't too chummy, but we did have a common understanding of grieving, me over Elena, and Bonnie over the death of her Grandmother. Also, ever since she had started dating Jeremy, I had looked out for him, not just because he was Elena's little brother, but because I had felt I had made a connection with him. This obviously was a good move in Bonnie's books because every time we talked, she seemed less and less hostile towards me. However, our friendship obviously hadn't gotten very far because it looked as though she had no intention of telling me of her recent conversation with her best friends.

I just glared at her. She gave me a strange look, before it suddenly clicked. She spoke barely above a whisper, "oh, you heard my conversation". I just nodded, my hands in fists in my lap. For weeks after Elena and Caroline had left I had been constantly asking Bonnie to tell me where they went, when they'd be back, how they were doing etc. She always replied with the same answer – "When she wants you to know where she is, she'll tell you". But now, I knew better. I knew she still cared for me and I didn't care if I had to force it out of her, I _**had **_to find out where Elena was.

"Bonnie, please, this is coming from a broken shell of a man" I paused "well, a broken shell of a vampire". She looked shocked but let me continue. "Bonnie, please tell me where she is. I have to know how she feels about me. Please just tell me where she is". To my suprise Bonnie just shook her head. I was about to go crazy when she replied softly with "I can do better than tell you, I can show you." My heart felt as if it was pounding so loudly, that Bonnie could actually see it coming from my chest. I eagerly pressed on asking "Wait are you serious! Bonnie I would be forever grateful! When and where are we going?" She just smiled and said, "Book two tickets to New York, tonight, we're going to get the love of your life back."

It took around 5 hours until we were on the flight from Virginia to New York. I almost felt giddy with excitement, before it dawned on me that I should be absolutely furious with her. I couldn't help feeling betrayed and hurt by her actions, but for some reason, my love for her was just strong enough to outweigh any of the hurt I'd been feeling these past months. God, I'm going soft, I thought with a smirk.

Thankfully, Bonnie didn't feel like talking much on our way there, which gave me plenty of time to think about what I was going to say to Elena for the first time, and it left me loads of time to worry about what her first reaction towards me would be. I thought back to the first and only time we had kissed.

"_You do deserve me", Elena whispered against my lips. I just smiled and pulled her closer to me. My heart felt as if it was going to explode out of my chest. It may not have been the declaration of love I had just given her, but for now, knowing she cared for me was enough. I'd somehow make her realise her love for me, even if it took forever. But that didn't matter; we had forever in front of us. I pulled her closer into my embrace and kissed her softly. After a few minutes I slowly slid my tongue along her lips, asking for entry. She happily obliged and moaned when my tongue sensually stroked hers. She responded by slowly sucking on my lower lip and nipping it with her newly formed fangs. I groaned at this seemly innocent manoeuvre. It was making me ache with need. I grasped her hips and flipped her around so that she was straddling me. She moaned and pushed her core against my arousal. I groaned and reflexively grinded my hips into hers. Then almost as soon as the kiss had started, she suddenly got off me, looked and me and then ran off._

I remember just sitting there in silence for a few minutes wondering if I'd pressured her too much, but from what I could remember, she had been enjoying the experience just as much as me. It wasn't until I had read her letter to me had I realised that she really did care, she just needed time to think.

Well, I had given her enough fucking space and time, but she couldn't hide from me forever. It wasn't until we had landed in New York had I formed a plan. I wasn't going to leave New York or her until I had gotten her to admit her true feelings for me, whether they are good or... no, they had to be good. They just had to be.

It wasn't until Bonnie had told the cab driver the address of Elena's apartment did I realise I'd actually be able to see her, after all this time of just looking through pictures, watching videos or just remembering the times they had together. I wouldn't have to imagine her laugh; I'd be able to hear it for myself. I wouldn't have to imagine the way her clothes always seemed to hug her body in a sensual way, without appearing too promiscuous. I wouldn't have to imagine the way her smile would light me up from the inside; I'd be able to feel it myself. And finally, I'd be able to taste her, without always having to go back to the one night I wanted to forget, but couldn't, without forgetting the best moment of my un-dead life.

When the cab driver pulled up outside Caroline and Elena's apartment, I was pleasantly surprised. For some reason, I thought they'd be living in a rundown apartment in Brooklyn. But to my revelation, they lived in a classy part of midtown Manhattan, right by Central Park. As Bonnie and I walked inside after paying the cab driver, a surprisingly big tip, I continued to assess my surroundings. The neighbourhood seemed luxurious, with all apartment blocks having a doorman, a bell man and many youngish valets.

The walk towards Elena's apartment seemed to take forever. I was just about to barge into the elevator before Bonnie pulled me back. With both Elena and Caroline being vampires, we couldn't risk them hearing us. Bonnie quickly explained the plan; that she would go in first, make sure they were both there, and then I would wait outside the door for Bonnie to call me in.

It seemed like a simple enough plan, one that was easy to follow. However, it didn't stop my un-dead heart from beating wildly as I followed Bonnie down the hall to Elena and Caroline's apartment. I waited around the corner to avoid Elena or Caroline seeing me when they opened the door. But as soon as the door shut, I was waiting in front of it, ready to burst in at any moment. I could clearly hear what the girls were talking about but I was growing restless. I had not been known as being a patient man, even back in 1864. I was brought up by an impatient man, and no surprise, ended up impatient as a result.

As soon as I heard Bonnie telling Elena about me, my heart literally skipped a beat. I couldn't stand not knowing what Elena looked like as Bonnie was telling her about my depression and my embarrassing breakdown because of the loss of Elena in my life. No sooner had Bonnie told Elena that she should see me for herself, had I opened the door and rushed into the room. And there she was, looking even more beautiful than I had remembered.

She was wearing a simple outfit; just a white tank top with denim short shorts. Her irresistibly long legs were stretched out before me, her olive skin begging to be stroked and kissed. Then my gaze finally found her face. I actually had to stop from gasping at the mere sight of her. Her long, silky chestnut brown hair had recently been brushed and my fingers itched with need to bury themselves and get lost in it. Her rosy reds were temptingly puckered, pleading to be kissed. Her skin had a attractive luminous glow to it, and her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes glazed over with, what seemed to be lust. I grinned at her, realizing she must have missed me, even if she hadn't missed me as much as I had missed her. But then the pain slowly started coming back. I wanted answers. I didn't want excuses. I meant to follow my plan through. I was not leaving New York until Elena Gilbert was 100% in love with me.

Then she said words that actually made me shake with anger.

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I could barely comprehend that she had said them. But she did. She repeated herself,

"Damon? Why are you here? In New York? With Bonnie..?" At the end of that, she gave Bonnie what I thought was a 'we-are-so-talking-about-this-later' look. Bonnie looked at Elena apologetically for springing my arrival on her, and then grabbed Caroline by the hand and out of the apartment. Caroline looked as though she wanted to stay and watch our encounter, but Bonnie threatened her with some witchy tricks, and sure enough, Caroline fled the apartment. Elena looked after them, obviously wanting to go with them and avoid what was going to be a very tense discussion.

I merely looked at Elena. I realised I still hadn't answered her question.

"Elena, I came to New York with Bonnie, because I miss you like crazy". I spoke with as much emotion in my voice that I could muster without sounding like the needy crazy stalker ex. She just looked at me like it wasn't a good enough explanation. "Anyway, I don't think I'm meant to be the one explaining their whereabouts, am I?" I looked at her pointedly, and if she could still blush, she would be a beetroot right about now.

"Look, Damon, I don't really enjoy talking about my leaving Mystic Falls. It's still a sore subject, especially because of.. *cough*.. Stefan." She said his name with disgust and almost pity. But I didn't care about Stefan. I just looked at her, expecting her to go on. When she didn't, with a sigh, I went to sit next to her. As I sat down I took her hand in mine, both of us gasping at the electricity that seemed to pass through our bodies where our hands were touched. She tried to break my hold on her hand, but being much, much older than her, I simply refused to let go. So we sat there, me holding her hand, my thumb tracing patterns onto the palm of her hand. Eventually the silence became too much and she suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone by leaving, least of all you. Damon, those last couple of months before we killed Klaus, you and I, we had come to an understanding. A mutual agreement of how our friendship was progressing. I just don't think it's going to progress in the way you would want it to. I mean I do love you" My eyes lit up like the fourth of July when I heard this, but then sank when she continued on by saying "But the love I have for you, is the same love that I have for Caroline, and for Bonnie. You have become a very good friend of mine, but I'm sorry, that's all we'll ever be."

I just stared at her, my own ears not believing what I was hearing. There was no way I was letting this angel go again, not this time. So while Elena looked at our joint hands, I took the chance to use my free hand to tilt her chin up and lean closer to her. When she looked up, our lips were mere inches away, our eyes locked onto one another's. I leant even further forward, my mouth lowering itself until it was close enough to her ear, to leave her tremble in pleasure.

I licked my lips and whispered, "Elena Gilbert, I love you with all of my heart and soul combined. It's going to take a lot more than the "we're just friends" speech to get me to believe that you don't love me back like the way I know you can", and with than I planted my lips onto hers.

For a moment I could feel her resistance wavering, until finally, giving up and responding to my kiss with such intensity I thought I was going to fall off the couch. I placed both my hands to her face, cupping it gently, whilst she moved her hands to my chest, tentatively placing them on my shoulders, before moving her hands to grasp the hair at the back of my head. I slid one hand down to her waist and pulled her flush against me. The feel of her body against mine again was something I had dreamed about for so long. It wasn't until I slid my tongue against her lips did we realise what was happening. Elena pulled back and looked at me, her eyes glazing over with pleasure. She let her forehead fall against mine before whispering softly, "Okay Damon, we can try this relationship thing out. But don't say I didn't warn you if it doesn't work". I looked at her with a mock wounded expression and laughed softly.

"Babe, when have I ever been wrong?" and with that, I pulled her back for a kiss, with so much passion and intensity, we'd be sure to remember this moment in many years to come.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there we have it! Elena and Damon have decided to get their heads outta their asses and are going to be together!<strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story xxx**_


End file.
